Hello, Cielo!
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Ino sering dihantui mimpi buruk tentang kejadian yang akan memimpa keluarganya. Tak ayal, ia sering terbangun setiap malam. Itu menjadi masalah yang menyita banyak pikiran, namun tetap terlihat baik-baik saja karena dilingkupi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Sebenarnya, itu hanya sebuah bunga tidur, atau sebuah pertanda?(*Mind to Read and Review this Long one-shoot?)


Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre: _Drama, Angst, Friendship, Romance_

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Rate: T+ _(for a complicated story)_

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: Ino sering dihantui mimpi buruk tentang kejadian yang akan memimpa keluarganya. Tak ayal, ia sering terbangun setiap malam. Itu menjadi masalah yang menyita banyak pikiran, namun tetap terlihat baik-baik saja karena dilingkupi orang-orang yang dicintainya. Sebenarnya, itu hanya sebuah bunga tidur, atau sebuah pertanda?

* * *

**_Hello, Cielo!_**

Kau terjaga, bangun dari tidurmu dengan aksen kaget yang sudah biasa bagimu. Sontak kau terduduk dari pembaringanmu, ditemani helaan napas yang terdengar satu-satu, direksi netramu berotasi ke sekeliling kamar. Tepat di sebelahmu, kau dapati sosok yang sudah sangat kau kenali. Terlalu mudah untuk otakmu mengidentifikasi seseorang yang menemani lelapmu, kau tersenyum pada ia yang tetap memejamkan mata.

Nampak tilas hilangnya ketakutanmu barusan, kau memeluk tubuhnya erat. Sembari mencoba meregulasi emosi negatif yang mencekam, kau turut berusaha untuk pulang ke alam bawah sadar. Tidak, kau tak bisa kembali pada buaian mimpi. Kau sadar akan kewajibanmu sebagai seorang istri sekaligus ibu, maka secepatnya kau bangkit untuk mempersiapkan segalanya. Terlebih dahulu, kau ikat rambut panjang pirangmu seperti layaknya gaya andalanmu – _pony tail_. Mengganti _lingerie_ ungu yang kau kenakan dengan baju rumahan, kau lalu keluar.

Bukan menuju dapur, tapi kau destinasikan langkahmu pada satu ruang lain. Kamar putramu yang baru berusia satu tahun, guna memastikan keadaannya. Aah, kau temukan ia tertidur nyenyak sambil memeluk erat boneka rusa kesayangannya, tak ubah dengan orang tua prianya. Tersenyum, kau cium pipi tembamnya, dan pergi membuana untuk mempersiapkan sarapan. Kau menimang, sekiranya apa yang bisa kau sajikan.

Jam menunjukan pukul delapan pagi, yang buat ibu rumah tangga lain sudah sangat terlambat untuk menghidangkan makanan bagi suaminya yang harus berangkat bekerja. Bukan karena ini hari libur yang diperuntukan untuk pasangan hidupmu, tidak juga disebabkan ia mendapatkan kompensasi cuti. Melainkan, dari dua bulan yang lalu, ia memilih untuk berhenti bekerja di perusahaan ternama Konoha hanya demi satu alasan. Apalagi, kalau bukan menghindari pertengkaran denganmu.

Kau mulai mempersiapkan segala bahan-bahan yang diperlukan untuk membuat sup rumput laut dan menu-menu lainnya. Dengan segala pengalamanmu tentang memasak, kau sama sekali tidak terlihat kesulitan. Kau sibuk sendiri, hingga tidak menyadari adanya langkah-langkah yang mencoba mendekati. Sampai ia di ambang pintu, baru kau arahkan pandanganmu pada ia. Tersenyum, itu reaksi yang kau lepaskan.

"Pagi," tegurmu, membuat ia memiliki alasan kuat untuk semakin mengeliminasi jarak denganmu. Berada di belakang tubuhmu, sembari melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggangmu, ia masih tak bersuara. Kau pun ikut bungkam, tetap meneruskan apa yang telah kau kerjakan. Tampuan dagu terhadap pundakmu yang dilakukannya, sama sekali tidak mengganggumu. Kau bahkan sangat suka, terlalu menggemari kelakukannya itu.

"Pagi,"balasnya dengan berbisik di telingamu. Apa yang dilakukannya sukses membuat wajahmu semakin sumringah saja. Kau gelengkan pelan kepalamu, sedangkan ia sendiri terus saja berprilaku manja seperti itu. Tak lama, ia bergerak untuk menjauhimu. Tampaknya bermaksud untuk melihat putra kecilnya.

"Mau ke mana?" cegahmu seraya menarik lengannya, menjadikan ia dalam posisi stagnan untuk meneruskan langkah. Ia menoleh ke arahmu, alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan yang kau lontarkan, ia seperti mengerti bahwa kau tak ingin ia pergi. Kembali memposisikan rengkuhan di balik tubuhmu, "aku di dekatmu," itulah jawabannya yang menjadikan rasionalisasi tepat bagimu untuk mencium bibirnya.

Ia merenggangkan dekapannya, kali ini pun kau rasa tidak mau melarang perginya ia. Benar saja, tapakan kakinya tak urung merentang ruang darimu. Kau hela napas sesaat, senyum tipis kembali kau tampilkan. Menggeleng, kau lantas lebih memilih untuk melanjutkan pekerjaanmu yang belum terselesaikan. Kau dengar suara cempreng putramu dari arah ruang keluarga, tahu saat ini kedua lelaki kesayanganmu tengah bermain bersama.

"Shika, mandikan Shaka!" titah yang kau lontarkan dengan nyaringnya, dan kau hanya mendapat sahutan mengiyakan dari suamimu di tempat yang berbeda. Sementara kau sibuk dengan kegiatan memasakmu, kau yakini setidaknya Shikamaru sudah memberikan sedikit bantuan dengan memandikan anak semata wayang kalian.

Kau kembali teringat akan mimpi yang selalu saja menghantuimu, dan seakan mendongengkan cerita seram saat kau berkelana di dunia tak nyata. Enggan, kau tak mau ambil pusing dengan menceritakannya kepada suamimu. Lagi pula, kau tahu itu bukan hal yang mesti benar-benar untuk ditakutkan. Kendati sering terulang, hal tersebut hanya bunga tidur semata.

Selesai, tidak perlu durasi yang terlalu lama hanya untuk menuntaskan membuat sarapan pagi. Kau pun sudah menatanya di atas meja – semuanya hidangan yang telah kau masak. Tersenyum pada hasil kerjamu, kau menepuk-nepukan tangan dan bergegas menuju kamarmu, di mana kau yakin saat ini di sanalah anak dan suamimu berada.

"Shaka? Shika?" kau mencari mereka, memanggil nama sembari menolehkan kepala kiri dan kanan guna menyusuri ruangan. Kau celingukan untuk menemukan dua sosok itu, namun tiada hasil. Kau sudah mencari hingga kamar mandi ruangan pribadimu, tapi tak juga kau dapatkan. Mulai khawatir karena teringat cerita menakutkanmu semalam, tak ayal kau langsung berlari ke luar rumah.

Kau dapati mobil keluargamu masih terparkir manis di halaman rumah, tanda bahwa suami dan anakmu tidak menggunakan kendaraan itu untuk pergi jauh. "Shika…! Shaka…!" kau ulang menyebut panggilan keduanya, serta kau destinasikan langkahmu kembali ke dalam rumah. Kau menghela napas lega, saat suami dan anakmu rupanya duduk di ruang keluarga sembari menonton televisi. Memposisikan diri di dekat mereka, semerta-merta langsung memeluk dua manusia paling berharga untukmu.

Hampir menangis, kau takut apa yang ada di dalam mimpimu terjadi." Aku mencari kalian,"ujarmu berisikan kekhawatiran mendalam. Kau tatap mata suami dan anakmu bergantian, mereka tidak menyahuti apa-apa kecuali sebentuk senyuman."Jangan pergi,"imbuhmu lagi, dan suamimu balas mendekapmu. Memberikan keyakinan padamu, bahwa ia takkan pernah jauh dari kehidupanmu.

"Sarapan?" kau bertanya, pasca ia melepaskan rengkuhannya terhadapmu. Ia mengangguk, lalu sedikit bergerak untuk mengangkat tubuh mungil Shaka dan menggendongnya. Kalian bertiga berjalan ke ruang makan, dan mendapati semua sajian yang telah kau buatkan. Kau mundurkan satu kursi, tanda mempersilahkan suamimu untuk duduk di tempat yang telah kau sediakan.

Kau angkat Shaka dari pangkuannya, juga mengambilkan nasi, sayuran, dan lain sebagainya untuk ia makan. Suamimu tersenyum tipis, bukannya menikmati hidanganmu, ia malah memindahkan piringnya yang terisi penuh itu padamu. Menganggukan kepalanya sekali, mengartikan ia memintamu untuk melahap habis semuanya.

Kau tak ingin menjadi istri yang pembengkang, secepatnya kau tandaskan makanan di hadapanmu ditemani senyumannya. Shikamaru kembali mengambil Shaka yang tadinya hanya diam di pelukanmu, ia dan anaknya terus saja memandangi dengan nanar yang tak ubah juga. Seakan meyakinkan, kalau kau akan baik-baik saja meski tanpa mereka. Seolah mengharuskan, untuk kau menjalani kehidupanmu dengan teratur walau tidak ada keduanya.

Kau membatin, berkata berulang-ulang dalam hati agar jangan meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau semakin takut, kalau-kalau bunga tidurmu menjadi kenyataan. Kau tak dapat menahan kesedihanmu, semua makanan belum habis namun kau sudah beranjak untuk mengambil segelas air minum dari dalam kulkas.

Mengambil air, direksi matamu juga menangkap beberapa botol obat yang diberikan oleh teman baikmu. Kau lupa kapan tepatnya, yang jelas Sakura memintamu untuk mengonsumsi obat-obatan tersebut. Alih-alih melakukan seperti yang diminta, kau duga tidak mengalami penyakit apa-apa hingga mengacuhkan perintahnya.

Kau berbalik, dan anehnya, suami dan anakmu sudah tidak pada posisi mereka semula. Kau duga, sebab terlalu khidmat dengan pikiranmu, hingga tidak menyadari kalau-kalau mereka sudah beranjak dari tadi – mungkin, kembali ke ruang keluarga. Kau langsung meninggalkan meja makan tanpa terlebih dahulu membersihkannya. Bermaksud untuk mengikuti jejak arah perginya mereka.

Tepat adanya, ayah dan anak itu kembali sibuk dengan tontonan. Sebelum duduk, kau mengambil Shaka terlebih dahulu, lalu berbaring di pangkuan suami dengan memeluk tubuh mungil putramu yang ke mana-mana selalu membawa boneka rusanya. Bertiga, kalian benar-benar seperti keluarga yang sempurna dan bahagia.

"Kita jalan?" tawarmu, kau tiba-tiba ingin mengajak mereka berdua keluar rumah. Selama ini, kau ingat bahwa terakhir kali kalian pergi bersama adalah dua bulan yang lalu. Tidak ada tanggapan, kau menoleh ke arah pasangan hidupmu, dan ia tetap fokus pada layar kaca televisi. "Ayo, kita jalan!" kali ini, kau terdengar memaksa. "Iyaa," penerimaan dari suamimu membuatmu bergegas untuk merapikan diri, meski ia tetap saja tidak menolah pada direksimu.

Kau mandi, di menit kemudian kau sudah direpotkan dengan memilih pakaian yang ingin kau kenakan. Kau mencari dress hadiah dari sahabatmu – gaun asimetris tanpa lengan berwarna ungu, berbahan satin. Kau bertujuan mau memakainya hari ini. Sial! Sudah setengah mati kau mengobrak-abrik isi lemarimu, tapi hasil yang kau dapatkan adalah nihil belaka. Mau tak mau, kau mencari alternatif lain, dan pilihanmu jatuh pada gaun _cocktail_ berwarna putih beraksen hitam.

Usai berias dan memilih tas _hobo_ sebagai esensimu yang lain, kau langsung berjalan kembali untuk mendatangi anak dan suamimu. Hari ini banyak sekali kegiatan yang ingin kau lakukan bersama mereka berdua. " Ayoo, berangkat!" serumu riang, tak pelak kau pun sudah menarik-narik lengan suamimu agar ia mau bergerak.

Ting-tong…! Ting-tong…! Beberapa bait suara bel rumah mengalihkan perhatianmu. Selekasnya kau beranjak, untuk melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung. Begitu kau membuka pintu, langsung kau dapati sahabat merah mudamu bersama anak dan suaminya yang menjadi tamu. Kau melemparkan senyum sebagai respon pemulamu, "Sakura? Aku baru saja mau ke mall dengan Shikamaru dan Shaka."

"Aah, begitu?" tanpa dipersilahkan, sahabatmu itu seenaknya melang-lang memasuki kediamanmu. Bukannya duduk di ruang tamu, ia malah sepertinya berjalan ke arah dapur untuk mengambilkan obatmu. Benar adanya, ia datang kembali serta di masing-masing tangannya sudah ada tiga butir pil dan segelas air mineral.

"Minum!" perintahnya padamu, karena melihat expresi mukanya yang menurutmu tidak baik untuk ditolak, kau pun secepatnya mengambil komponen yang sebelumnya mendiami tangannya. "Hari ini kau tak bisa pergi dengan Shikamaru, aku ada urusan dengannya," suami sahabatmu memberikan penuturan, sekaligus alasan untukmu tak membawa pergi suamimu.

"Soal pekerjaan?" Naruto sigap mengangguk, dan berhasil membuatmu berdengus tak suka. "Shikamaru sudah berhenti dari kantor, Naruto. Aku yang memintanya, agar ia tidak bertemu dengan Temari lagi!" sontak kau berucap demikian, refleksi ketidak senangan yang menjulang. Terlebih lagi, menyebut-nyebut nama pembawa masalah keluargamu di dua bulan yang lalu – yang menyebabkan suamimu mengundurkan diri sebagai wakil direktur utama.

"Bukan meminta Shikamaru untuk kembali ke kantor, Ino. Ada urusan bisnis yang lain," terang Sakura, bermaksud membuatmu tidak semakin kalap saja. Kau menganggukan kepala, "nah, hari ini kau jalan denganku saja. Anggap sebagai permohonan maaf karena satu hari tidak menjengukmu." Selesai melontarkan kalimat itu, Sakura menarik lenganmu dengan sesukanya, mengajakmu untuk pergi membuana.

"Bisa kita ajak Shaka?" pintamu, yang ditanggapi Sakura dengan gelengan pelan. "Sucia main dengan siapa?"

Yaa, memang, mulai semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu, Sakura sering mendatangimu. Entah karena apa, intensitasnya semakin bertambah saat kau mulai menceritakan soal mimpimu padanya – bahkan, tiap hari. Aah, kau pikir kecemasan Sakura terlalu berlebihan padamu. Akan tetapi, kau membiarkannya dengan menganggap karena kau sahabat baiknya.

"Kau tidak bekerja?" tanyamu terlepas, sebab bosan juga selama di perjalan suasana kuburan menyertai kau dan ia. Sakura yang menyetir mobil belum memberikan jawaban apa-apa, ia menghela napas yang kau tidak tahu apa tujuannya. "Maaf, aku menghilangkan dress yang kau belikan," tambahmu, tidak tahu kenapa bisa kau berpikir ia kesal karena hal itu. Padahal, apa pedulinya pada barang yang telah ia beri padamu.

"Masih sering bermimpi?" akhirnya, ia mau menjawabmu juga. Namun, tidak memiliki sinkronisasi dengan penuturanmu yang sebelumnya. Kau tertunduk, tak lama memberikan anggukan pelanmu. Kau tahu, tarikan napas Sakura terdengar berat. "Sudah kukatakan, untuk tiap hari meminum obatmu, tapi kau tak peduli," hardiknya padamu. Kau menganggkat wajah, menunjukan mimik yang hendak meminta pengertian, "tapi, aku kan tidak sakit apa-apa, Sakura."

Ceeettt…! Spontan, mendengarmu berkata demikian, Sakura langsung menginjak pedal rem dengan tergesanya. Melepaskan tatapan tak senang karena bantahan, yang hanya bisa kau balas dengan menampilkan raut _innocent_ terbaikmu. Kau garuk pelan tengkukmu, rasanya benar-benar salah mengatakan kalimat pendek itu.

Ia kembali menjalankan kendaraan roda empatnya, dan diikuti suasana hening untuk ke sekian kali. Begitu perjalan sampai pada jembatan panjang, tiba-tiba kau arahkan pandanganmu dengan sangat fokus pada ruas-ruasnya. Jari telunjukmu kau arahkan, pada satu bagian di bangunan penyebrangan ini yang seperti baru direnovasi.

Sakura tampak tak peduli, ia seolah tidak mengetahui bahwa kau sudah statis sendiri. "Aku mimpi, Shikamaru dan Shaka kecelakaan di sini," tuturmu, sembari mengingat-ingat kejadian di dalam bunga tidur kelammu. "Makanya, kau minum obatmu, agar tidak bermimpi aneh-aneh lagi," Sakura memberikan opsi, berupaya menjauhkanmu dari ketakutan yang tercipta oleh pikiranmu sendiri.

Kau mengangguk, kali ini rasanya kau miliki alasan kuat untuk meminum obat-obatan itu – yang kau duga tak ada manfaatnya. Tidak tahu kenapa, secara tak terprediksi, kau ingin membatalkan kepergianmu untuk hari ini. "Sakura, kita pulang saja," pintamu. Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya, dan memberikan tatapan bertanya padamu, "kau yakin?" alih-alih menyahuti, kau malah menganggukan kepalamu pelan.

Sakura mengikuti saja, ia mainkan persneling dan memutar balik arah menuju pulang. Ada satu ruang hampa yang mengisi relungmu, di mana kau sendiri bingung mencari tahu itu apa dan penyebabnya. Bungkam, kau tertunduk setelah beberapa saat terus memperhatikan tiap sisi jembatan. Sekali lagi, kau coba mempercayai, bahwa itu hanya mimpi.

* * *

o

O

o

Seakan kejadian yang terulang dan tidak bisa dihentikan, kau kembali terbangun dengan keadaan serupa seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Keringat hangatmu mengucur deras dari pori-pori, tempo detakan jantungmu makin meningkat frekuensinya. Miris, padahal kau sudah meminum obatmu setelah makan malam. Tapi, kenapa bunga tidur ini terus saja mengunjungi? Rasanya, seolah _file_ tentangnya sudah tersimpan rapi di dalam ruang bawah sadarmu.

Kau lihat ke bagian sisi lain ranjangmu, tidak ada siapa-siapa selain guling besar yang menemanimu. Kau perpikir, mungkin saja Shikamaru tertidur di kamar putranya. Kembali kau mencoba membuat dirimu nyaman di pembaringan. Bukan untuk sekali lagi terlelap, namun ada satu pemikiran yang menyambangi otakmu.

Sudah hampir dua bulan ini, kau dan pasangan hidupmu tidak dalam satu hubungan intimasi layaknya suami-istri. Aah, siapa tahu, Shikamaru merasa terkebiri oleh pertikaian kemarin, sampai ragu untuk menyentuh dan memulai kemesraan denganmu. Kau meringkuk di atas tempat tidur, memeluk lutut-lututmu dari balik selimut – seakan, kau merasakan hawa dingin melanda.

Kau alihkan direksi netra pada jam dinding, tepat saat itu menunjukan pukul lima pagi. Mimpi burukmu melatar belakangi semua kecemasanmu, takut-takut itu akan menjadi satu pertanda buruk bagi dua orang tercintamu. Tak mau hal itu terjadi, kau putuskan untuk tidak membiarkan mereka pergi. Sebaiknya, mereka tidak jalan ke mana-mana, anggap saja kau memilih untuk mengekang keduanya di dalam rumah.

Sampai jam delapan pagi, kau terus terjaga. Segala pemikiran membuatmu tak dapat kembali tertidur, semua pertimbangan menjadikanmu sulit untuk sekedar memejamkan mata walau hanya untuk sesaat. Kau beranjak dari pembaringanmu, berupaya untuk kembali menyiapkan makan pagi. Rasa pusing sebab kurang tidur tak kau pedulikan, meski langkahmu terhenti-henti, kau tetap mendestinasikan tapakan kakimu menuju dapur.

Membuka lemari pendingin untuk mengambil perlengkapan yang kau butuhkan, pandanganmu tak ayal ikut terdireksi pada obat-obatan yang harus kau telan. Terdiam, kali ini kau pikir tiada gunanya, hingga lebih memilih untuk membohongi Sakura saja. Kau tarik kembali atensimu untuk memilih bahan masak yang diinginkan, dan sialnya hanya ada tinggal sisa-sisa sayur, telur, roti tawar, susu, dan lain sebagainya – tidak ada yang memadai menurutmu.

Tersusun skema di dalam benakmu, bila nanti Sakura datang, kau akan langsung mengajaknya pergi ke supermarket dan berbelanja bersamanya. Untuk sementara, kau masak saja dengan menggunakan apa yang ada. Terpaksa, kau membuat _French-Toast_ yang hanya membutuhkan beberapa di antara daftar barang yang ada. Tunggu, kau juga butuh satu sendok kopi dan gula pasir. Tak pelak, sekarang kau kesibukan mencari dua komplementer itu.

"I-ini…?" kau bermonolog seorang diri, seakan pemain drama yang berbicara sendiri untuk menghapal skenario. Terkejut, begitu membuka laci dan menemukan dressmu yang kau sangka hilang. Ganjilnya, karena gaun itu tidak beraturan, compang-camping, dan sobekannya di mana-mana. Bukan hanya itu, juga adanya noda yang nampak sulit sekali untuk dihilangkan.

Kau memeluk dressmu, berpikir sekiranya siapa yang menaruhnya sembarangan seperti itu. Kau salahkan juga hewan kecoa yang menyebabkan gaun ini semakin tak layak pakai lagi. Kau dekap gaun pemberian sahabatmu, lalu berjalan ke kamar untuk menaruhnya di atas kasurmu. Selesainya, kau langsung kembali untuk melanjutkan aktivitas memasak.

"Pagi,"tegur seseorang di ambang pintu, saat kau baru akan memulai kegiatanmu. Terhenti, terang saja karena kau lebih memperhatikan orang yang menyapamu. Alih-alih membiarkan ia menghapus jarak, kali ini kau yang berjalan untuk mengeleminasi rentang. Kau tidak peduli dengan bahan-bahan yang telah kau sediakan, malah kau tarik ia menuju ruang tamu keluargamu.

Mendudukan ia di sofa panjang, dan seperti hari kemarin, kau baring di pangkuannya. Lamat-lamat, kau mengantuk juga. Alhasil, kau tertidur dengan berbantalkan pahanya. Ia sendiri tampak tak keberatan, hal ini terbukti saat suamimu dengan khidmat mengelus kepalamu dengan sayang. Dan waktu berjalan, durasi terus meniti.

Kau terbangun, dan langsung mendudukan dirimu di sofa. Celingukan ke kiri dan kanan, sebab begitu tersadar, kau dapati bantal besar yang menopang kepalamu – bukan Shikamaru. Mencoba menemukannya, sesegera mungkin kau melangkah menuju kamar putramu. Kau dapati ia tengah ikut tertidur di kasur anakmu, memeluk buah cinta kalian yang sepertinya sudah terjaga.

Kau tidak akan membiarkannya lebih lama terikat oleh pelukan sang ayah, mengangkat tubuh kecilnya dan membawa ia untuk bermain di luar. Aah, jangan lupakan juga boneka rusa kesayangannya. Shaka tak mungkin mau pergi tanpa ditemani objek mati tersebut. "Maaa…maaa…!" Ia berkata, seperti sedang belajar mengeja saja. Memanggil-manggil sebutan orang tua wanita yang tertuju padamu, sesekali ia juga melempaskan senyuman khas miliknya yang didapat darimu.

"Iyaa, sayang. Ini mama." Kau mengambil maina _puzzle_, dan menyusun kerangka-kerangka acak itu menjadi sempurna di depannya. Seolah, kau memberi contoh bagaimana cara memainkan benda tak bernyawa itu. Kau tertawa, saat mendapati anakmu dengan picingan mata tajam melihati satu demi satu komponen telah tertata. Bagimu, itu amatlah mudah, hanya saya untuknya tidaklah demikian.

Kau temukan juga ia dengan air muka yang benar-benar menaruh atensi besar, bersamaan bibir yang terkatup rapat – arti dari ia sungguh-sungguh mengamati. "Selesai…!" pekikmu sembari menepukkan tangan di depannya, dan ia memberikan sebentuk bibir yang meruncing di tiap sisi. Tak lama kemudian, memamerkan gigi-gigi susu yang belum seberapa. Lucunya, belum lagi bila ia mencelotehkan berbagai kata-kata yang tidak jelas bermaksud apa.

"Bababai…! Mamama…!" entahlah, apa artinya. Hanya saja, bagimu itu senandung termerdu yang pernah diterima indera audiotorimu. Saat ia memanggil sebutan orang tua untukmu, rasanya itu salah satu hal terbaik dalam hidupmu. Kau jadi takut, akan mimpimu yang merenggut keberadaannya dari sisimu. Jika itu terjadi, maka anggap saja Tuhan membencimu.

Kau peluk rekat-rekat tubuhnya, menyakini bahwa apapun akan kau lakukan agar anakmu tetap bersamamu. "Mama sayang Shaka," itulah tutur yang kau lontarkan, bersamaan itu dekapanmu semakin menguat. Rasa khawatir memuncak, kecemasan meningkat, ketakutan menjulang, kau wanti-wanti dari segala hal kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi.

Air matamu menetes, deruan napasmu terasa berat – bahkan terdengar satu-satu. "Ma…ma…!" ia berujar. Tidak semerta-merta menyahuti, malah menatap iris _aquamarine_ yang kau turunkan padanya. Kau sadar, apa yang kau lakukan bisa membuatnya kesulitan untuk memasok oksigen. Cepat-cepat kau lepaskan pelukanmu, sembari terus menujukan arah pandang pada ia.

Ting-tong…! Ting-tong…! Suara bel berbunyi, kau sudah dapat memprediksi siapa yang melakukannya. Cepat-cepat kau berdiri, meninggalkan Shaka untuk segera membuka pintu. Benar saja, Sakura datang seorang diri. Tidak seperti biasa, di mana ia akan membawa suami dan anaknya. "Eeh, Sakura?" kau berpura-pura hal ini di luar ranah estimasimu.

Sakura menjejakan kakinya memasuki rumahmu, "sudah kau minum obatmu?" alih-alih membalas basa-basi yang kau lontarkan, ia malah dengan sangat _to the point_ menanyakan hal yang mungkin tiap hari kau dengar darinya. Kau berbohong dengan menganggukan kepalamu, apalagi saat kau menunjukkan seraut wajah yang mengartikan keyakinan. Ia percaya, maka dengan anggukan pelan ia melangkah untuk mendudukan dirinya di sofa.

"Bisa kita bicara?" lagaknya, seperti dalam pertemuan formal saja. Kau mengangguk, lantas ikut memposisikan diri di hadapannya. Tersenyum, kau berpikir untuk merealisasikan apa yang sudah lama di dalam benakmu.

"Sakura, bahan-bahan dapurku habis. Bisa kita keluar?"

Ia menggerakan naik-turun kepalanya, walau tetap menunjukan seraut wajah wanti-wanti. Tidak tahu karena apa, entah apa penyebabnya, kau pun enggan untuk mempertanyakan delikan matanya – yang menurutmu sangat janggal. "Tunggu sebentar!" suruhmu, lantas membuana menuju kamar, bermaksud untuk mempersiapkan penampilan dirimu sendiri.

Tersenyum lega, saat mendapati anak dan suamimu kembali tertidur di ruang pribadimu. Kau tidak berniat membuat sahabatmu lama menunggu, selekasnya kau mandi dan berdandan hanya untuk sekedarnya saja. Siap untuk pergi, kau tak lupa mencium bibir suami dan kening anakmu. Di saat kau ingin melangkah ke luar, kau lihat gaun rusak yang tadi pagi baru kau temukan. Bermaksud untuk memberitahu Sakura, kau pun sempat saja memasukan drees itu ke dalam tasmu.

"Ayo, berangkat!"

Kau berjalan terlebih dahulu, sedangkan Sakura mengikutimu dari belakang. Mendudukan diri di samping kursi kemudi, menunggu Sakura untuk memainkan persneling dan membawamu pergi melang-lang buana. Kejadian kemarin terulang, suasana sepi menyelimuti perjalanan kalian. Kau hanya dapat menghembuskan napasmu, dan teringat akan satu hal.

"Sakura, lihat!" kata perintah itu kau lepaskan, sembari tanganmu sibuk untuk mengambil gaun yang tadi kau bawa. Memperlihatkannya pada sahabatmu, "aku menemukan dress yang kau belikan." Apa yang terjadi pada Sakura, hingga ia dengan tampak kesalnya merebut dress itu dari genggamanmu. Lantas, semaunya pula membuang dress itu ke jalanan.

"Kenapa dibuang?"

"Kau lihat? gaun itu sudah rusak! Kau membuatku kesal saja."Aah, menurutmu masuk akal bila Sakura marah mendapati hadiah pemberiannya tidak kau rawat baik-baik. Kau juga pasti akan sama kesalnya, jika hal tersebut dilakukan oleh ia. Kau ingin membela diri, kau mau memberi rasionalisasi kalau gaun itu cacat bukan disebabkan olehmu – kau saja terkejut saat mendapatkannya. Namun yang ada, kau tak mampu berucap apa-apa.

Sampai, akhirnya setelah menempuh perjalanan panjang yang membosankan, kau tiba di _Konoha Square_. Menjejakan kaki menuju _food market_, rasanya kau tidak mau berlama-lama di tempat ini dan ingin segera pulang. Kau rindu dengan keluarga kecilmu, tak ingin meninggalkan mereka terlalu lama, kau yakin juga saat ini keduanya tengah mencari-cari keberadaanmu di rumah.

"Eeh, Sakura, apa kau tahu?" bersamaan dengan langkah-langkahmu yang memasuki gedung bertingkat lima itu, kau bertanya sesuatu hal yang nampak terdengar ambigu.

"Bagaimana aku bisa, kalau kau belum memberitahu?"

"Shikamaru sudah tidak lagi mengatakan, _'mendokusai'_. Hebat, kan?" sahabatmu agak tersentak begitu mendapatimu berkata demikian. Tapakan kakinya kontan terhenti, menatapmu dengan pandangan menyelidik yang tak dapat terelakkan. Menghela napas panjang, untuk sesaat ia membuat arah muka darimu dan dilanjutkan dengan gelengan kepala pelan. Kembali menatapmu. Sayangnya, picingan matanya tetap itu-itu saja.

"Kenapa?" kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan reaksinya. Jangan-jangan, Sakura mengira ada pertengkaran lagi di antara kalian, sehingga menyebabkan prilaku Shikamaru berubah total– drastis, tak sama. Cepat-cepat kau menengadahkan tanganmu ke depan, bergaya untuk menenangkan kekhawatiran Sakura.

"Tidak, tidak…! Aku tidak berkelahi dengan Shikamaru, kok."

"Kita pulang, Ino!" ajaknya secara tiba-tiba, menarik pergelangan tangan kirimu dan membawamu kembali pada direksi parkiran mobil. Kau mengikuti saja, meski dalam batin kau terus mempertanyakan alasan tepatnya. Ia membuka pintu mobil, "masuk!" perintahnya kali ini benar-benar terdengar mendiktatormu. Tak semerta-merta mengikuti maunya, kau stagnan di posisi berdirimu.

"Kenapa, bukannya aku sudah bilang mau belanja?"

"Tidak sekarang, Ino. Masuklah!" Sakura semakin mentitahmu saja, kali ini dorongan tangannya turut membantumu untuk memasuki kendaraan roda empatnya. Kau tak mau lagi menuruti inginnya, kau merasa tidak ada yang salah denganmu, "aku mau belanja!" berkeras kau padanya, kali ini menepis genggaman tangan Sakura di lenganmu, hingga tak ayal terlepas.

Kau memperbaiki sampiran tasmu, balas menatap Sakura tak kalah sengit. Seakan kau memberikan sinyalir pada ia, untuk tidak membawamu pulang sekarang. Kau berjalan meninggalkannya, tak peduli apabila ia meninggalkanmu sendiri. Kau baik-baik saja, juga bukan anak kecil yang harus selalu dipantau dan dijaga.

_"Mendokusai…!"_ jejak kakimu terhenti, tatkala kau mendengar satu kata dan suara yang sudah sangat kau identifikasi. Kau dan indera visualmu menyapu sekeliling, mencoba untuk menemukan asal-muasal artikulasi. Dapat, kau temukan orang yang terlalu kau kenali berjalan dengan wanita lain. Memasuki mall dari arah pintu yang berbeda, terang saja kau bergegas untuk menyusulnya.

"Ino…!" teriak Sakura, namun tak ada perhatianmu dari panggilannya. Lagi pula, kau juga tahu bahwa ia mengikuti langkah laju larimu. Keramaian membuatmu kesulitan untuk menemukan sosok yang kau cari, hingga tak lepas matamu menyusuri tiap objek yang terpantul di retina matamu. Berjalan di tengah-tengah padatnya manusia, entah seberapa banyak orang yang sudah tertabrak olehmu

Berhasil kau temukan. Tapi yang ada, cuma mendapati wanita itu sendiri saja. "Hei…!" kau menghentikan langkah ia yang berkepang empat itu dengan menarik pundaknya, agar menghadap ke arahmu. Kalian berdepanan, kau lihat dia menatapmu dengan rasa terkejut luar biasa. Kau tahu, dari pergerakan bibirnya, ia menyebutkan namamu walau tanpa suara. Bertepatan itu juga, Sakura menghampiri kalian. Agak terkejut dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan.

"Mana suamiku? Aku tahu tadi ia bersamamu," kau tunjuk-tunjuk muka orang di depanmu. Tak ayal, pemandangan yang kau buat menjadi sorotan setiap pengunjung yang ada. Orang yang kau tanya hanya menggelengkan kepala, "apa maksudmu?" lucu bagimu, karena bukannya menjawab, dia malah bertanya seperti itu. Kau rasa, itu cuma improvisasinya semata, intermezzo untuk menipumu tentunya.

"Aah, klise! Mana suamiku, Temari? Kenapa harus suamiku, tak bisakah kau mencari pria lain? _Bitch!_" kau hampir menampar wajahnya, hal itu akan sukses terjadi jika Sakura tidak menahan pergerakan tanganmu terlebih dahulu. Kau tarik lenganmu dari pegangannya, sekarang kau seakan siap untuk memangsa korban lain.

"Ooh, sekarang kau membela perempuan ini?" kau direksikan tanya untuk Sakura, tapi telunjukmu tak berubah arahnya – tetap terdireksi pada Temari. "Pantas, kau mengajakku pulang,"imbuhmu, bersamaan gelengan kepala tak menyangka.

"Apa salahku, Sakura? Kau bahkan ikut membohongiku!" tudingmu untuk ke sekian kali. Sakura menghela napas panjang, kau tahu ia akan memberikan pembelaan atas hardikanmu. "Tenanglah, Ino!" untuk _moment_ yang satu itu, Sakura nampak memohon padamu. Mengajakmu untuk menjauhi banyaknya penonton yang melihati aksimu yang tersulut emosi negatif.

"Tidak!" itu morfem terakhirmu, selanjutnya kau berlari meninggalkan sahabat dan orang yang kau tuduh membawa pergi suamimu. Sakura terdiam, ia seperti terkejut dan tak sempat menyusul perginya kau.

"Sakura?" sepeninggalmu, Temari hanya menatap lirih terhadap sahabatmu yang tak mampu menyahuti apa-apa ucapan yang tertuju padanya. Ia menggeleng pelan, dan tanpa sepatah kata pun, Sakura berusaha untuk kembali menemukanmu. Sahabatmu mempercepat langkah kakinya, berupaya untuk turut mengikuti jejak-jejakmu.

Satu jam lebih berlalu, selama itu pula hasil yang didapatnya nihil. Sudah tidak tahu lagi sampai ke mana ia menyusuri, tak terhitung jumlah orang yang ditanyai. Tujuannya hanya satu, mendapatkanmu dan menenangkan perasaanmu yang berkabut pilu. Sakura memang wanita yang tak pantang menyerah, hal ini tentunya teruji saat ia masih saja terus mencoba.

Sampai pada akhirnya, ia mendapati telepon dari mertuamu, bahwa saat ini kau telah sukses mengamuk besar di rumah keluarga Yamanaka. Ia pun mampu mendengar, suara histerismu yang berteriak-teriak sembari sesekali memanggil nama suamimu. Spontan, ia membatu untuk sesaat. Tubuhnya agak bergetar, tatkala memutuskan sambungan telekomunikasi jarak jauh. Segera Sakura menelepon Naruto untuk ikut bersamanya mendatangimu.

* * *

o

O

o

"Kurang ajar…!" teriakmu di dalam ruang pribadimu, kau buang semua objek yang tertata rapi menjadi tidak beraturan. Tak luput juga bantal, guling dan seprei kasur kau jadikan sasaran. Kau marah semurka yang kau bisa, sembari selalu saja mengatakan kata-kata pedas kau lepaskan. Kau sendiri, mengurung diri di kamarmu yang dulu kau gunakan sebelum berpindah marga menjadi Nara. Di situ, kau bertindak semaumu.

Tidak ada satu pun anggota keluarga yang berani mencegahmu, tak ada yang berani menghentikan amukanmu yang merajalela. Bahkan saat kau berteriak keras menyebut nama suamimu, mereka hanya bisa mendengar di balik dinding dan pintu tipis yang menutup akses untuk sekedar melihatmu. Semua berkumpul, dari ibu, ayah, hingga mertuamu dan hanya bungkam saja.

Kau menangis, air matamu jatuh tanpa bisa ditunda setetes saja. Ditemani dengan erangan seakan kau merasa begitu kesakitan, sesekali kau tepuk-tepuk dadamu dengan asumsi bisa menghilangkan rasa perihnya. Percuma, sia-sia saja, sebab yang ada rasa itu semakin menjalari nadimu seinginnya. Meringkuk di atas tempat tidurmu, "kau berhenti dari tempat kerjamu, tapi tetap saja kau temui perempuan jalang itu!"

Berbagai umpatan kau lontarkan, semua sindiran telah kau berikan. Namun sayang, orang yang kau tujukan tidak ada di dekatmu. Kau mengambil satu gunting dari dalam laci _buffet _di kamarmu, menarik rambut panjangmu yang terikat dan berniat memotongnya. Untung saja, Naruto membuka pintumu tepat waktu serta langsung menghalangi tujuanmu. Mencegah maksudmu, ia membuang gunting itu ke sambarang arah dan memegangi tanganmu kuat-kuat.

"Cepat, Sakura!" suara nyaringnya, sembari mengekang tubuhmu dalam pelukan, menghalau jika kau ingin pergi. Sakura datang, di tangannya membawa satu alat injeksi yang terisi cairan berwarna putih. Kau tidak tahu apa fungsinya, tapi kau dapati ia terperangah menatapmu. Agak ragu Sakura untuk mendekat, terutama bila harus menyuntikan obat tersebut ke dalam tubuhmu.

Tidak mengeliminasi ruang, Sakura malah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Apa yang kau tunggu, Sakura?" paksa suaminya, bersamaan itu anggota keluargamu yang lain ikut masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat, sadar bahwa tanggungan berat sedang ditumpunya. Alih-alih mengikuti perintah suaminya, ia malah meletakan suntikan itu di atas kasurmu. Membuang jarak denganmu, dan memelukmu sayang.

"Dua bulan yang lalu, Sakura. Ia berhenti bekerja, ia bilang akan selalu di rumah, ia katakan tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Shikamaru berjanji akan selalu ada di dekatku." Pasca kau berkata, butiran likuid semakin deras saja. Sama halnya dengan Sakura, dimintanya Naruto melepaskanmu dan ia rengkuh kau seutuhnya.

Lambat laun, kau teringat akan sesuatu hal yang penting. Jika Shikamaru pergi seorang diri, lantas siapa yang menemani Shaka di rumah? Cepat-cepat kau hapus cairan bening yang sedari tadi membanjiri pipimu. Kau perbaiki tatanan pakaianmu, bersiap untuk melangkah. Sayang, ayah mertuamu menghentikan ayunan kakimu.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanyanya, menarik keras-keras pergelangan tanganmu.

"Shaka, yah. Shaka sendirian!" kau berusaha menampik genggamannya. Ibumu mendekat, menangkup pipimu dengan kedua tangannya. Air matanya terjatuh, kau pun merasa ada yang aneh kali ini. Kau lihat sekelilingmu, hampir semua orang menunjukan raut wajah yang sama – iba, tak tega, dan mengasihanimu. Kau hela napas sesaat, menatapi mereka bergantian.

Sakura mendekatimu, memegang kedua pundakmu dan meminta untuk benar-benar menatap wajahnya. "Dengarkan aku!" perintahnya, intonasi ucapan yang ia lontarkan berisi tekanan yang sungguh-sungguh. Belum melanjutkan kalimatnya, terlebih dahulu ia melakukan sebuah gelengan kepala pelan.

"Dua bulan yang lalu…" kau terdiam, menunggu Sakura untuk menyelesaikan verbalisasinya yang terlisan dengan terhenti-henti, "Shikamaru dan Shaka, sudah pergi meninggalkanmu, Ino. Mereka sudah meninggal dalam kecelakaan di jembatan itu, dua bulan yang lalu." Terkejut, terang saja reaksi itu yang kau miliki saat ini.

Tak dapat meyakini, bahwa semua yang kau alami di dalam mimpi bukan bunga tidur semata. Melainkan, kiasan memori yang selama ini terpendam. Kau tak percaya, menggelengkan kepalamu dengan perlahan. "Shikamaru tidak pergi dari pekerjaannya, Ino. Ia pun harus meninggalkanmu," tambahnya sekali lagi. Napas sahabatmu terdengar berat, isakan tangisnya sudah sangat jelas.

"Selama ini, Shika dan Shaka yang ada hanya delusimu. Mereka tak nyata!" kau memberontak dari dekapan erat sahabatmu, memundurkan beberapa langkah ke belakang, sambil terus menunjukan wajah yang penuh tanda tanya – kebingungan. Lamat-lamat, kepalamu sakit juga. Bunga tidurmu kini bahkan ada di saat kau terjaga. "Tidaaaakkk…!" kau berteriak dengan desibel tertinggi suaramu.

Satu persatu, kau kembali teringat akan kejadian dua bulan yang lalu. Di mana ketika kau berjalan keluar dari toko mainan seusai membelikan boneka rusa kesayangan Shaka, kau juga saat itu mengenakan salah satu dress kesayanganmu – karena itu pembelian rekan terbaikmu. Kau melihat suamimu berjalan dengan seorang wanita berkepang empat. Kau hampiri mereka, dan langsung mencercanya. Shikamaru yang tak ingin adanya pertengkaran, secepatnya membawamu untuk menuju pulang.

Kenangan itu datang, ketika berulang kali ia mengucapkan kata terhandalnya – _mendokusai_. Tatkala kau memakinya yang sedang memberi perhatian penuh pada jalanan. Anakmu menangis, Shaka memeluk boneka rusa yang baru saja kau belikan, dengan harapan kau segera berhenti mencela. Sadar saat itu, kala tengah memasuki jembatan, kau tetap tidak mendapatkan perhatiannya. Ia tidak berkata banyak selain _trademark_-nya. Kesal, kau seenaknya menarik gagang stir kemudi yang dipegang suamimu.

Na'as, kendaraan kalian malah menabrak satu tiang besar penyangga, dan membuat mobil yang kau beserta keluargamu tumpangi terbalik. Suamimu memeluk erat tubuhmu, menjauhkanmu dari serpihan kaca dan benturan keras yang menimpa. Darahnya membanjiri gaun warna ungu berbahan satinmu, kau dapati ia sudah tak bernyawa sembari mendekap tubuhmu. Ia mengorbankan nyawa untukmu – karena baginya, kau jauh lebih berharga.

Dan, tubuh putramu yang masih rentan tak sanggup menahan sakit yang mendera. Di waktu yang sama, di tempat itu juga, kau kehilangan dua manusia tersayangmu. Jelas sekali, bagai film yang dimainkan dalam gedung biokop, kau lihat jenazah mereka diangkat petugas keamanan. Pergi meninggalkanmu seorang diri, membiarkanmu menjalani waktu tanpa keduanya.

Hari itu, kau pulang ke rumah dan meminta untuk tidak dikawani siapa saja. Baju yang kau kenakan masih melekat di tubuhmu, hingga noda darah yang ada membeku. Sadar atau tidak, kau lepas dressmu, mencucinya dengan tanpa hati-hati sehingga sobekan bekas goresan kaca semakin membesar. Tidak untuk mengeringkannya baik-baik, pasca semua itu, kau simpan gaunmu di dalam laci lemari dapur – di mana kau temukan ia tadi pagi dalam keadaan tak layak.

Salah…! Kau kembali mencoba menolak realitas. Kau sangka, bahwa memori yang ada itu hanyalah imajinasimu semata, "tidak! Saat ini Shika pasti sedang ada di rumah, ia menungguku untuk meminta maaf. Aku akan pulang sekarang, dan memaafkannya." Kau berupaya melang-lang pergi, sayangnya kau terhadang oleh sahabatmu sendiri.

"Sadarlah, Ino! Kau tahu kenapa Shikamaru tak pernah mengatakan _'mendokusai'_ lagi? Itu karena ia bukan suamimu." Bagaikan petir di siang bolong, ucapan Sakura benar-benar mampu memberikan setrum bertegangan tinggi untukmu. Saat mereka lengah, kau rampas kunci mobil yang dipegang oleh mertuamu. Berlari secepat mungkin, dan meninggalkan semuanya dengan menggunakan kendaraan ayah suamimu.

Kau destinasikan laju mobil menuju rumahmu, ditemani semua ingatan yang tenggelam, kini muncul ke permukaan. "Tidak…! Tidak…!" kau menjauhkan kenyataan, kau juga lebih memilih untuk menipu dirimu sendiri. Mirisnya, kau mengingat celotehan putramu tadi pagi. Yang mana kalau diperhatikan, fonem-fonemnya mengarah pada kata, _'bye-bye, mama!'_

Secara terus-menerus kau terima di indera audiotorimu ucapannya, hingga membuatmu tidak sadar telah mengarahkan mobil untuk menabrak satu batang pohon besar. Rasa perih menjalari, bersamaan itu pun pandanganmu memburam. Remang-remang, kau melihat suami dan anakmu berada di sampingmu.

Tangan Shikamaru terulur padamu, dan sekuat tenaga kau menggapainya. Bertepatan kau meraih tangannya, darah dari kepalamu mengucur deras, serta kau rasakan tubuhmu menggigil penuh kesakitan. Pada ujungnya, kau mengerti apa yang dirasakan Shikamaru dan anakmu sebelum menuju kematian. Entah kenapa, kau berpikir ini yang terbaik untukmu dan kalian. Matamu perlahan tertutup rapat, namun tetap bayangan yang terakhir kali kau terima adalah mereka – Shika dan Shaka.

* * *

o

O

o

Tahukah kau, selama ini kau telah menciptakan duniamu sendiri? Kau membuat surga khayalanmu seorang diri? Kau mempercayai halusinasimu, dan itu menjadi sebuah delusi. Selalu saja kau marah, saat ada yang mengingatkan kejadian sebenarnya. Bahkan, kau mengusir keluargamu untuk tidak mendekatimu. Juga enggan dibawa ke rumah sakit, karena yang ada kau semakin memberontak.

Itu kepercayaanmu. Yaa, tentu saja itulah keyakinanmu. Rasanya, di muka bumi ini, tidak ada seorang pun yang terima saat apa yang dipercayai dianggap salah. Sakura, sahabat sekaligus psikiater-mu, mencoba untuk membantumu sedikit demi sedikit untuk kembali pada dunia absolut. Rupa-rupanya, kau sendiri tidak menolong dirimu.

Kau acuhkan perintahnya untuk mengkonsumsi obat, kau juga tidak mau mengenali tanda-tanda dari raut asingnya – saat kau membawa-bawa nama suami dan anakmu. Semua ini bukan salahnya, sahabatmu sudah berjuang sekuat tenaga. Ia datang setiap hari untuk menjengukmu, wanti-wanti kalau kau berbuat hal yang akan menjadikanmu bahan tontonan.

Kasihan sekali kau! Selama ini, tidak ada siapa pun yang menemanimu di rumah. Kau tidur dan terbangun seorang diri. Saat kau terjaga dari mimpi, bukan suamimu yang kau dekap, tetapi guling besar yang berada di dekatmu. Pahanya tidak menjadi tempat pembaringanmu di sofa ruang tamu, melainkan memang bantal besar itu yang menopang kepalamu.

Kau masak, dan memakan makanan itu untukmu seorang diri. Yang kau gendong bukanlah tubuh mungil putramu, sebenarnya itu hanya boneka rusa yang kau belikan untuknya terakhir kali. Kau menyusun _puzzle-puzzle_ itu sendiri, tidak untuk mengajarkan Shaka bagaimana cara memainkannya. Yaa, kau memang sebenarnya hanya berteman dengan delusi. Selama ini, kau hanya dikawani imajinasi.

Pemakamanmu sudah berakhir, dan tidak tahu kenapa sahabat baikmu tetap saja duduk di samping batu nisanmu. Ia tersenyum, seraya mengelus-mengelus tanah kuburanmu yang masih segar. Tangisannya terdengar lagi, terkadang ia juga menyalahkan dirinya atas apa yang terjadi padamu. Sakura menghela napas, mematangkan pikiran untuk melisankan tutur kata.

"Ino, baik-baik di sana, yaa? Jangan cemburu lagi! Jaga Shika dan Shaka, yaa?" ucapannya terhenti sesaat, likuid bening semakin membanjiri. Napasnya tampak begitu sulit, suara pun serta-merta ikut menjadi serak. "Tolong katakan pada Shika, aku merindukan ia berkata 'merepotkan', dan…" ia tak sanggup untuk langsung meneruskan tiap verbalisasinya. Hal ini terbukti ketika berkata, volumenya sedikit demi sedikit menjadi senyap – aposiopesis.

"Bilang pada Shaka, bahwa aku sangat merindukan senyum tipisnya," itu kalimat terakhir sahabatmu. Selanjutnya, ia sambung dengan tawa yang dipaksakan agar terlihat natural. Berdiri dari posisinya yang itu-itu saja, lalu berjalan dengan lunglainya untuk mendatangi suami dan anaknya yang menunggu di mobil. Air matanya terus menitik, namun ia berusaha supaya tidak mengalir lebih lama.

"Sakura, terimakasih. Tolong, jangan menangis!" sayup-sayup, ia dengar kau berujar seperti itu. Berupaya menemukanmu yang bertutur, namun tidak ia dapati juga. Ia menatap pada direksi langit, hari yang terlalu cerah untuk terus menjatuhkan bulir bening. Ia hapus satu butir terakhirnya, dihelanya napas panjang dan tersenyum. Meneruskan langkah, kali ini jejak kakinya jauh lebih bertenaga.

Saat ini, kau sudah tidak lagi hidup dalam surga palsu, tak berada dalam nirwana buatan. Kau tinggal di sebuah tempat, di mana hanya ada kedamaian yang menyertai di sana. Bersama dengan orang yang paling kau cinta, kau hidup dengan suka cita. Tidak ada lagi dusta, bukan lagi halusinasi, saat ini apa yang kau miliki dan rasakan adalah kenyataan semata.

Kau, Nara Ino. Meninggal di usia dua puluh delapan tahun, menyusul anak dan suamimu yang telah dua bulan mendahuluimu. Kau percaya, Tuhan tidak membencimu. Ia malah terlalu mencintaimu, maka Ia tuntaskan beban beratmu, dan dipertemukan kembali dengan manusia yang kau kasihi.

Dan kau memiliki doa untuk orang-orang yang masih berada di dunia fana, agar panjang usia dan selalu berbahagia. Sampai di satu ketika, mereka semua akan tiba di depan pintu surgawi. Sembari berkata, _'Hello, Cielo!'_

**_FIN_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Elus-elus kepala, garuk-garuk pelipis, mainin jari, bingung mau ngomong apa! Aah, intinya maaf kalo fic ini berantakan dan tidak sesuai harapan. Karena, ini benar-benar fic bertema angst pertama saya. Pengen ketawa ngakak, yang hobi bikin fic bertema _Com-Rom_ atau _easy romantic_ berani buat fic tentang yang seperti ini.

Fic ini saya dedikasikan untuk semua pecinta pairing ShikaIno, dari A sampe Z! tentunya, terspesial buat keluargaku The C-SIF, juga bebebku yang maksa banget buat aku nge-publish. _Cielo_ dalam bahasa Spanyol itu artinya surga. Jadi, bisa dianggap artinya sama dengan _'hello, heaven!'_. Gak tahulah, nyambung apa gak dengan cerita!*kayanya, sih, gak!

Maaf kalo kurang ngena atau bahkan gak ngena sama sekali. Awal-awalnya, saya gak yakin dengan project yang satu ini. Tahunya, begitu dikerjakan, malah ampe 6000 kata lebih dan genre-nya dikit nyempil ke arah _Gore_ (*mungkin). Sering mati akal, patah hati duluan, dan hambatan lainnya.*kebiasaan lama, curhat salah tempat.

Saya sadar, saya dan fic ini tentu memiliki banyak kekurangan. Jadi, mohon bantuannya untuk mengoreksi kesalahan saya. _No creatures perfect!_

Bagaimana menurut kalian tentang fic ini? Saya ingin tahu pendapat teman-teman, jadi tolong berikan tanggapannya via review, yaa?!

So, review pleaseee…!

Salam,

Pixie(yank)-chan


End file.
